Cowboy: OS
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: On the night before her wedding, Bella is approached by Jasper who urges her to meet someone. Someone that would change her life forever.


**AN: I've decided to go back to the original a little bit here. This is my first Peter Whitlock and Bella Swan oneshot. **

**Summary: On the night before her wedding, Bella is approached by Jasper who urges her to meet someone. Someone that would change her life forever. **

**Pairing: Bella/Peter**

**Rating: T**

Bella closed the window as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward left to hunt for the night. Bella was a bundle of nerves. Her wedding was tomorrow, she was only 18, and she'd be marrying a vampire. The love of her life. Why was she so nervous? Why was there a huge knot in her stomach that felt like it could drop at any given moment? She ran a hand through her hair as she sat on her bed. Edward promised her forever. To live life together for eternity. What was the problem? She couldn't help but feel like she was about to make a big mistake. Was it Jacob she truly wanted after all? No, even that didn't feel right. As she crawled into bed and was about to turn out the light, some rocks hit her window, making her freeze for a second. She wondered if it was Jacob, but knew that ever since her wedding invitation went out, Jacob has been missing.

Could it be Edward? Alice would just walk on in. She got up, walking towards the window and peered down into the darkness to see Jasper. She pushed the window up, concern emitting from her, which was eased very quickly. "Jasper? Is everything alright?" She asked. Jasper motioned for her to move backwards. Bella complied forgetting about the fact that she was just in a long-sleeved shirt and short cotton shorts. Jasper appeared in seconds, his light golden eyes attesting to the fact that he had just hunted. He gave her a smile, but his eyes were worried and apprehensive. "Jasper?" Bella asked again, her concern growing. "Everything's fine Bella. I came up here to see your personally. Edward doesn't know I'm here. There is someone that I want you to meet." Jasper stated. Despite the mishap on Bella's birthday, she still had inexplicable trust in the man. "Okay. I trust you." Bella answered.

Jasper gave her a smile before turning back toward the window. "Okay Peter." Bella racked her brain at the name, it striking her as familiar. Bella took a step backwards as another vampire stood in her room. She could tell from the slightly brown and reddish hair, the prominent jawline, the ruby red eyes, and the height similarity that the vampire was Peter Whitlock. Bella looked to Jasper confused and looked back at Peter once again, her eyes finding his. She felt stuck for a moment as if she couldn't breathe. She knew on some level that what was occurring wasn't dazzling, as her head would feel cloudy, but he was absolutely breathtaking.

Jasper suddenly filled her vision, breaking the spell she was under. "Bella this is Peter Whitlock. I waned you to meet Peter because, and I'm sorry to say this, Edward has been lying to you." He stopped waiting for it to sink in. Bella just blinked, her head spinning. "What are you talking about?" Bella asked, her heart hammering in her chest. What did Peter have to do with Edward and whatever lies he told?

"Edward doesn't plan on changing you darlin'. Ever." It was like a bomb went off in her ears. His words kept echoing in her head. Bella swayed slightly on her feet. "W-what?" She asked, looking to Jasper hoping he would tell her this was a joke. "Edward...he's done something really terrible. I wanted to tell you the moment I met you, but it wasn't time." He stated slowly, and Bella knew there was more to come.

As Jasper spoke, it was like waves crashing down. Her knees buckled slightly, cold hands wrapping around her forearms to keep her steady. She could only think of one thing. "He left me for nothing." She whispered, realizing that all that pain, and anguish, missing him was for nothing. She stared at the floor for a moment, trying her hardest to not cry. A cold hand lifted her chin up, bright red eyes piercing her own. Peter's voice was like a blanket to her, like honey. "I'm sorry for all this hurt, but believe me, if I could've been here sooner I would have. Edward is the monster he believes himself to be. He planned on draining ya tonight, not enough to kill ya, but enough to make ya weak." He explained. He brushed some hair behind her ears, smiling slightly.

Jasper patted Bella's bed as he sat on the edge. Peter helped Bella to her feet, sitting her down. He stood across from hem, leaning against the wall. "More than about 5 years ago, Peter lost Charlette. She wasn't his mate, but a companion. They did love each other though. Peter has a gift of just knowing things. It's accurate but vague. He told me that his soul mate was a human girl, her blood potent, and in danger. I didn't know who he meant. He said her blood smelled like the sweetest flowers. She was different. When we saw you in the cafeteria, I knew that you were the person Peter was talking about. But then Edward claimed an unhealthy obsession with you. A vampire knows their mate by scent alone. There's something that just clicks in our brains.

We told Edward about Peter and who you really were, but Edward has his ways. Do you really think the Volturi really would've let you, Alice, and Edward walk out of there alive? Human? No. He threatened to snap your neck if we tried anything, or to hand you over to the Volturi to study you." Jasper stopped, hearing the slight growl Peter emitted. He glanced back at her sadly. "I wasn't attacking you that night Bella. I was trying to protect you. Edward somehow managed to get a hold of himself. They took me from the room so that Edward wouldn't kill you. If you knew the truth, Edward would do somethin terrible. When we left you, I was grateful, and the only reason he went to the Volturi, was because Peter had a window where he'd be able to get to you without Edward knowing. That was where Victoria came in. She was there only as a scout. She stuck to the boarders to keep you from going too far." Jasper explained.

Bella glanced at Peter and then Jasper once more. "Would you have let me marry him?" She asked softly. Peter answered then, his voice low. "No." He stated staring at her. "So Edward.." Bella gulped as she looked at Jasper. "Isn't...we aren't? He was using me?" She asked, her heart breaking in that very moment. "I'm sorry sugar but yes he was, and now I'm here to stop it." Peter stated. "How?" She asked, her eyes dancing with tears.

* * *

Peter could feel the slight shiver in his body as the little human wrapped her tiny fingers around his arm, making sure that his wider frame hid almost all of her. Peter smirked, his little human following her instincts.

He's been waiting for this moment for a very long time. "He's coming." Alice stared softly. Not even a few hours later did Edward learn that he was busted. Peter's scent alone telling him as such.

He disappeared to Italy where he stayed for a month before returning to the states, and oh..Edward did come, dressed in true Volturi attire. His crimson eyes stared back at his former 'family'. He caught Bella's brown ones in passing, sparring her no glance at all. "You're all making a big mistake." He spoke.

Peter scoffed cocking his head to the side. "No, you're just fucked." He smirked, moving to the side as none other than Marcus walked from between the small family. "He is right dear boy." Edward's confusion wasn't easy to mask as he stared at Marcus.

"My lord. What are you doing here?" Edward asked. Marcus shook his head, looking somewhat sorrowful. "Something I should've done back in Italy." He whispered. Bella noticed the two guards as Felix and Demetri, as they held Edward still. "Captain?" Marcus waved over, Peter making his way slowly down the steps, Bella attached to his back.

She truly had no idea what had come over her, but she found Peter Whitlock a soothing vampire. Peter glanced at Bella over his shoulder, giving her a reassuring look, one that told Bella, she could let her guard down. As if he'd let anything happen to her.

She stood by his side, looking Edward in his eyes, flinching none at the cold glare in them. After weeks of planning her little speech, she had nothing to really say any longer. She just glared at him, seeing the shock in his eyes at the sight.

Marcus looked to Peter with patience. "For the crime of keeping a mates pair apart for years under the knowledge of such intertwining, against Edward Cullen, how do you choose to execute your punishment?" Marcus asked.

Peter walked slowly in a circle, glancing at Edward, whose eyes were widenening by the second. He glanced at Bella with a pleasing manner. "Bella...please...don't let him do this me." Bella furrowed her brow as she watched Peter.

He came to stand by Bella, pulled her close to him, dipping low to whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened at the detailed imagine of exactly what Edward had coming to him. She gasped staring at Edward. Edward shook his head, his arms behind his back.

"Please..." He begged, looking to his former family. "The Executioner." Peter stated. Marcus glanced at him shocked himself. "Interesting choice. The Executioner will begin in 5...4...3...2...1." Bella winced as a hand was pushed through Edwards back, bringing him to his knees. Marcus went forward, pulling off Edward's head, the whimper he had cutting off immediately.

Bella watched fascinated as Edward's head was very much alive. Peter lit a match, lighting Edward's body first and laid it in front of his eyes. Bella found herself swept up in a pair of cold arms. Peter's red eyes stared into her as he gave her a smile.

"What's on the agenda sugar?" He asked, pulling her flush against him, his nose in her neck. Bella just took a deep breath with a sigh shrugging.

**AN: I might do more of these one shots. I'm really into this whole Bellla and Peter thing the moment. I will be updating one of the stories on my list next week. All mistakes are mine. I was literally zoning out while writing this lol Love reviews and what you think. Next Time!**


End file.
